As a syringe provided with a barrel and a plunger, a syringe including a cap that sealingly closes a nozzle provided at the distal end of the barrel and a connector having a threaded portion that threadedly engages a connection-receiving body to be connected to the nozzle is conventionally known (e.g., Patent Literature 1). According to such a syringe, the cap is separated from the nozzle, and the threaded portion of the connector threadedly engages the threaded portion of the connection-receiving body. Thus, the connection-receiving body is securely connected to the nozzle via the connector.